


A Traditional Family Road Trip by Kantayra

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Get Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Trips, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: How Kaede spent her summer vacation on a road trip with her dad and Barnaby Brooks, Jr., who were both hopeless, oblivious dorks the whole time. Just like any other family's summer road trip.





	A Traditional Family Road Trip by Kantayra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301881) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [A Traditional Family Road Trip by Kantayra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301881)  
**Length** : 0:24:56  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Traditional%20Family%20Road%20Trip.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
